Flowers For Charlie
by RavenRoset
Summary: Go through the story again, from the point of view of Algernon, and go through his experience with the operation. Progress Reports from when he first comes to the lab to when he dies. Caution: May get sad towards the end.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I read the bridge version in Literature class. It was so sad. I am basing this off of an assignment that I had assigned. Hope you guys like it. **

* * *

Prologue

Narrators POV

This is the touching story of a man and his mouse, going through major changes together, and always understanding one another. Thanks to the Algernon-Gorden effect reports, we can explain how Algernon really felt. Two of a kind, these two special beings will be a innovation in science that will go down in history. Algernon will take us through his experience and his operation, how a mouse feels to be smart.

* * *

**Please Review! It gets better. Trust me. Spelling errors and grammar mistakes are in the next few chapters. They are supposed to be that way. How do you think a mouse would write?** **So watch out for those mistakes, they are supposed to be there. Trust me!**

**~Raven**


	2. Progress Report One

**Disclaimer: Here we go. This is when Algernon first comes to the lab. Spelling and grammar mistakes are on purpose and are supposed to be there. Please Review for Algernon's sake. **

* * *

progris ripit 1- janury 28

today i was brot to dis realy wired stone bilding. i had no idea were i was, but a nice man introduce him as dr. strauss. he was hapy that i was there, and he pet me over and over agin. it was a new plac and i was felt luck to b her. today was my birth date an dr. strauss sed jus beng her was a presnt. i met a nu dr. woo dr. strauss call dr. nemur. he sed that dr. nemur was a growch. i dont no wat a growch is, but dr. strauss engoys taking to me. i feel i hav a new hom. i got a new cage an evrythin. dr. strauss told m tes subgect in this operashun that they wer workin on. i dont now wat a operashun is but it sounds fun.

dr. nemur took me to A room that had a little wooden box insid. he put insid the box and sed run! run were? ther was nothin but a bloked exit and a wooden box! dr. nemur seds it wil make me smart if i run. Bt were do i run to? this is to confusing. i squeaked at dr. nemur and asked him wat am i suposed to do? dr. nemur dint say anything bac. i shruged my tiny sholders and laid in my new wooden box. it was comfy. dr. nemur dint like me sleepin in the midle of my wooden box. he sed that sleepin was for beds and this box was amazed. i dont now wat amazed is.

i squeaked at him agin. wat am i goin to do with this amazed? he keeps sayin to run. i keep sayin thers no were to run. dr. nemur's head must have went KA BAM! cause he stomped out of the room, leaving me in my amazed. wat am i goin to do now? i dont like this plac any mor. the dr's r skaring me and now im stuk in this amazed.

in the silence i herd dr. nemur taking to dr. strauss. he sed that a mouse was to dificult to work with. this made me sad. he sed that he was goin to get a human to do the operashun on. dr. strauss sed y dont they do it on both human and mouse. this made dr. nemur shut up. this made me feel better.

hudling in one of the corners,, i put my hed down and fel sleep. may b this wil get better. it is my birth date after all. i wish that i wold get smart and that this plac wil be hapier. i also wish that dr. nemur woldnt b such a growch.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. PM me if you need clarification on some of the words or grammar. I know that this was a sad chapter but it will get happier in future reports. Algernon introduces himself again in another chapter. He can be so forgetful. :-)**

**~Raven**

**PS. these chapters/reports are all short but there will be a large collection of them.**


	3. Progress Report 2

**Disclaimer: I don't mean to make it sad. Review if you think Dr. Nemur should be fired for animal abuse!**

* * *

progris ripit 2- janury 31

im hungray. i cant find my way to that cheese. dr nemur sed that i only get my cheese if i pas. i dont like that idea. dr strauss still gives me food. i am hapy that dr strauss is my frend. i dont hav a lot of frends her.

i get mad at dr nemur. he says that a human wold b mor co oper a tive. i dont now wat any of that means. i get skared wen he yels at me. i dint do nothin rong. un les bein a mouse is a crime, i shold not b yelled at. dr. strauss all ways tells me that dr nemur has a lot of stress?

this morning, i saw a big plat of cheese. i want that cheese. they put it in my cage. i cocked my hed. wat is this for? dr. struass sed he stol it fom dr nemur. i lafed. dr nemur is goin to b a growch to day. i lafed hard.

i bit dr nemur. he dint like it. i bit him twice. he dint like that. he cursed me. this made me sad. i dont now wat a curse is but dr strauss herd and sed that dr nemur shold not say that. i dont now wat he was taking abowt. i was hav fun wen i bit dr nemur. he had fun to. that is y he cursed me! i am start to like this plac.

sr strauss nows now that i wil b smart. thats good. i want to b smart. dr strauss brings me cheese every morning. when nemur and bert rn't look, he givs me cheese. i am hapy. ther r other lab mice. dr struass sed i cant b with them. i asked him y? he sed nothin and kept starin at me. i sqeaked. wen he took me owt of my cage to feed me. i ran owt of his hands. i ran up a table. i ran past a cage. i fownd the other mice.

i sqeaked. they looked at me funny. like i looked icky. they sed that i was dum. i sed thank u. they sed that i was a runt. they sed that i was a mistake.i dont now y they sed the things they sed. it made me sad.

dr strauss picked me up. he sed that i dint b long over ther and i b long in my cage. he put me bac in my cage. he left the room. i dont now wat i did rong. i felt mad at me. may b i am dum. i now i am dum. thats y dr strauss is goin to mak me smart. thats wat i want. then those other mice cant make fun of me.

i de cide to be smart. i wil not b dum. i wil find the cheese. i wil mak dr nemur not a growch any mor.

* * *

**thumbs up for ****determined Algernon. Please review. **

**Spelling errors drive me nuts. I cant wait till the next few chapters. spoiler alert: there will be no more spelling errors. **

**~Raven**


End file.
